Es demasiada presión
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: <html><head></head>"Indiscutiblemente aquel encuentro había logrado aflorar sentimientos, casi imperceptibles, en el pecho de ambos muchachos." StanxTweek. One-shot.</html>


**Disclaimer: **South Park es idea intelectual de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Es demasiada presión<strong>

**{Stan x Tweek}**

_**Frustración **_

_Inservible e inútil, la fuerza que hace opresión en mi pecho provoca estos sentimientos desconocidos y llenos de ambigüedad para mí. _

Temblando incontrolablemente, el pequeño y escuálido muchacho de cabellos rubios tediosamente acomodados, se hallaba sentado en la esquina del pasillo, oculto tras los casilleros aglomerados de alumnos para el cambio de clases, era tanto el bullicio que no escuchaba ni sus propios pensamientos, lo cual era bueno para su salud mental en esos momentos.

Su corazón latía descontroladamente y las lágrimas saladas caían lentamente por sus mejillas. Quería desaparecer, que la tierra le tragase, perderse sin que alguien fuera a su búsqueda.

Apretó fuertemente las manos, enterrándose las uñas en las palmas. No quería sentir absolutamente nada más que dolor infringido por sí mismo. No quería sentir esos sentimientos contradictorios, no se sentía él mismo, había cometido un gran error ese día. No había sido un buen día para tomar la gran decisión de declararse a la persona que le robaba suspiros inconscientemente.

Sabía de antemano que llegaría a sufrir, pues esa persona ya tenía alguien con quien compartir su tiempo. También sabía que le rechazaría sin más, pero aun así, con todas las preparaciones mentales a las que se sometió, no resultó nada como lo había planeado, ahí llegó a la conclusión de que simplemente sus planes serían un fracaso. Todo dolió más, mucho más, de lo que pensó que sería. Creía poder soportar aquel escozor que surgía de la nada en su pecho, pero no fue así, se extendió más hasta dejarle sin aire y con un colosal nudo en la garganta, los temblores que sufría normalmente se triplicaron y salió corriendo buscando un refugio lejos de las miradas acusadoras. Se mordió el labio inferior evitando soltar un alarido, todo había sido su culpa, su culpa por confiar en Eric Cartman, creyendo que éste le ayudaría y terminó siendo el hazme reír de toda la escuela. Escondió el rostro en sus piernas soltando hipidos quedos tratando de limpiar el espeso y viscoso líquido que escapaba de su nariz.

**{…} **

Azotó con fuerza la puerta del casillero, estaba molesto más no enojado, quizá sólo frustrado. Soltó aire por la nariz y tensó la mandíbula, sólo trataba de evitar pensar o siquiera recordar la escena que había presenciado, todo hubiese sido mejor si en aquel justo momento no hubiera llegado, para casi presenciarlo en primer plano. Pero como se dice, el "hubiera" no existe por lo que aquello ya no se podía evitar, había pasado y simplemente le dolía, le dolía pues no tenía la confianza suficiente de su ser querido para consigo. Si tan solo el pelirrojo le hubiera dicho que tenía algo parecido a una relación con Craig Tucker se habría ahorrado los problemas, absolutamente todos.

Gruñó con indiferencia mientras acomodaba los libros en la mochila, era uno de los pocos que se encontraban en el pasillo pues las clases ya habían iniciado. Estaba a punto de irse en dirección contraria a los casilleros cuando escuchó algo parecido a un gemido quedo. Alzó una ceja con extrañeza y giró la cabeza buscando lo que sea que estuviese provocando ese sonido tan lastimero. Dio media vuelta y fijó su vista en los casilleros, por ahí había provenido el sonido. Dio al menos dos pasos para llegar al final de la hilera metálica y descubrió un pequeño bulto cuya cabellera rubia resaltaba, la pequeña bolita temblaba estrepitosamente.

Curveó las cejas tratando de descubrir quién era esa persona hasta que cayó en la cuenta de su cabello, sólo había una persona en toda la escuela que tenía el cabello hecho una maraña de pelo. Después recordó lo que había sucedido en el patio durante el receso, el estúpido de Cartman se había pasado esta vez. Soltó un suspiro y recargó su peso en uno de los casilleros.

— ¿Tweek?—le llamó y observó como el muchacho respingaba en su lugar temblando aún más. Esperó a que se controlara un poco y procedió a inclinarse tocando ligeramente su cabeza, le llamó una vez más. El paliducho alzó la mirada dejando ver sus ojos cristalinos y rojizas mejillas.

— ¿S-St-tan? —tartamudeo hipeando y temblando ligeramente. El pelinegro era como una aparición pues resplandecía, según sus ojos; los zafiros del nombrado brillaban intensamente. Stan asintió y sonrió un poco al muchacho, estiró suavemente su mano hasta tocar la lisa piel blancuzca de las mejillas del chico limpiando las lágrimas que seguían saliendo solas de sus ojos. Se compadecía del rubio, debía estar completamente destrozado. Volvió a soltar un suspiró y procedió a acuclillarse junto al muchachito, quien había dejado de temblar mientras le miraba algo embobado con los ojos hinchados.

— ¿Estás bien? —murmuró quedo y el rubiecito asintió cohibido por el azul zafiro de la mirada del azabache. Apretó los labios sin dejar de mirar al muchacho, sintió su labio inferior temblar, las ganas de llorar habían regresado. Cerró con fuerza los ojos reprimiéndose pero antes de siquiera pensar en controlarse una pequeña molestia hizo presencia en su mejilla derecha, entreabrió los ojos y vio al azabache apretar suavemente la piel de su mejilla. —No estás bien —le sonrió tranquilamente y Tweek no evitó romper en llanto nuevamente. El azabache se rascó la nuca, incómodo, pero debía admitir que entendía la situación del rubiecito. Quiso levantarse e irse para dejar al muchachito desahogarse, pero algo no se lo permitía, verlo así de frágil solo lo incitaba a protegerle. _Tal vez me arrepienta de esto _se dijo y estiró ambos brazos envolviendo con estos el pequeño cuerpo del rubiecito, sorprendiéndolo.

Le tomó desprevenido, el chico se quedó completamente paralizado sintiendo el calor proveniente del cuerpo de Stan, qué estaba pasando. Un extraño impulso le hizo moverse y aferrarse al cuerpo del otro mientras respiraba aceleradamente por la presión en su pecho. La loción del azabache penetró en sus fosas nasales provocándole una agradable sensación que le recorrió cada fibra del cuerpo. Entrecerró los ojos recargándose en el hombro del chico.

Stan, por su parte, acariciaba ligeramente el revoltoso cabello del rubio quien poseía un dulce aroma adornado con el olor al café que consumía todos los días.

Indiscutiblemente aquel encuentro había logrado aflorar sentimientos, casi imperceptibles, en el pecho de ambos muchachos. Toda la frustración acumulada en el día desapareció en la atmósfera de tranquilidad y calidez que les rodeaba. Aquello tal vez traería consigo algún otro tipo de sentimiento, pero eso no se sabía, todo podría pasar.


End file.
